Dude my brother's car is a chick?
by WalkingDeadHeart
Summary: Dean is a demon. Cas isn't answering. What is Sam going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is my first supernatural fanfic. I had this idea during the summer with plans to post &amp; finish before the show started up again but as you can see that didn't happen. Hope you enjoy  
**

* * *

Sam stared at Dean's bed, lost in thought. He had tried summoning Crowley for over an hour before giving up. He had walked to his brother's room to go bury him but when he walked in there his brother was alive. No, not alive but he was no longer dead. Sam couldn't get those black eyes our of his head. He had seen a lot of black eyes in his life but seeing Dean's bright green eyes, black was the worst pair he had ever seen. Dean was worse off then dead. He was a demon. Sam finally understood it, Dean was always meant to be a demon. Ever since he first sold his soul this was the path Dean was taking.

"_This is your one chance Sammy. I'm walking out of this bunker and you're not going to stop me. If you try, I'll kill you. If you try to hunt me, I'll kill you. You try to save me, I'll kill you. I see you across the street, I'll walk over and rip your guts out. You send that angel after me, I'll kill him then come for you." Dean had slowly walked towards Sam, The First Blade white knuckled in his hands, as if it took all of his will not to slide it across Sam's throat. _

Sam shook himself from the memory. Not even when Sam was addicted to demon's blood had Dean ever looked at him like that. Cold and uncaring. Like he wanted him dead. Like he wanted to be the reason Sam was dead. After Dean left Sam prayed to Cas but the angel never answered. Sam didn't know what to do. He was all alone.

When Dean was human &amp; OK he always had music playing or a movie. The quiet was another reminder that Dean wasn't here &amp; Sam couldn't handle the silence any longer. Sam grabbed the car keys &amp; headed out to the garage. He wasn't sure where he was going but at the moment any place was better than the bunker.

When Sam got out to the garage he didn't see the Impala. Looking down in his hands he made sure he had Dean's keys. He ran to the spot hoping it was just the angle hiding it. The car wasn't there but the parking spot was not empty. There was a girl laying face down in the spot where the Impala should have been. Sam slowly approached the naked girl. He grabbed his gun in case she tried to do something. He nudged her shoulder, but she didn't wake. Sam looked her over as respectfully as he could. She had blonde hair that fell down to her shoulder blades &amp; tattoos that Sam didn't look to closely at given their position. Sam shook her a little harder. Again she didn't wake but she did moan so Sam knew she wasn't dead. Sam sat there for a moment wondering what he should do. The car was gone and in its place was this naked girl. Did she have something do to with the missing Impala &amp; how the hell did she get in here? Deciding to risk it, Sam picked the girl up &amp; carried her back to the bunker.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters arent going to be very long. I have the first couple chapters are already written but updates will be kinda slow. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this &amp; wish too see more. Let me know! Leave a review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello sorry this took so long. **

* * *

Once Sam had her in &amp; had her covered he took a closer look. She didn't seem to be injured in anyway so he had no idea why she was passed out.

"Cas, please!" Sam begged for the angel to answer his prayers. "Dean is a demon. The Mark brought him back! There is a girl here who I have no idea who she is. Please, I need your help." Sam sat for a moment with his head in his hands, waiting for the angel to hear his calls.

"Sam?"

Sam turned at the female voice that came from behind him. It was the girl from the garage. He pulled his gun out. "Who are you &amp; what did you do to my brother's car?"

"Sam," She took a small step. "It's me."

Sam took a closer look at her face, look for anything that could give him a clue as to who she was. "I don't know you."

"Yes you do. I watched you grow up." There was a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Watched me grow up? Lady you look younger then me."

"I know right? I look good for being almost fifty! But I mean I have had some work done. Not like you can tell though. Dean does have some magic fingers." She smiled admiring her body.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam was now very confused.

"Sam. It's me, Baby! You know your Impala?" She stated like it should been obvious

"Get the hell out of here." Sam snapped at her. He didn't know what she was but she couldn't be good. Even for a demon that was a pretty weak lie.

"Sam! Look at me!" She turned around &amp; pointed at her tattoo on her lower back. Sam gave it quick glance ready to shoot but then he looked a little more carefully. He lowered his gun and walked closer to her.

Her tattoo was the same protection markings that was in the trunk of the impala.

" I dont.." he trailed off. Sam saw so more of her tattoos. On the inside of her was a toy army man. The inside of her thigh had a scar of his &amp; his brother's initials. Then finally on her hip was Impala 1967.

Sam backed away from her. His brother's car had turned into a chick.

* * *

**I'm sorry these chapters are so short! It's just i want them to end in the places they do but they will get longer I just need to get to that point.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Back again with a new chapter.**

* * *

"This is a lot to take in." Sam slouched in the chair at the table.

"You're telling me. What are we going to do first?" She asked as she sat next to him.

Sam becoming aware of her nakedness again blushed. "First you're going to shower, then we're going to get some clothes on you."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Because you're human now &amp; human's wash themselves in the bathroom with a shower, not a hose." Sam had a rather difficult time convincing Baby that he wasn't going to wash her with the hose.

"Sam stop being weird about this stuff. It's not you've never done it before." She sat on the closed toilet watching Sam as he gathered things for her shower.

"Yeah but that before you had uh," Sam looked at her blushing again, "Stuff. Now get in."

Sam quickly her showed what was for what, then turned on the shower, letting her adjust the temp herself and left.

"Oh my god that was amazing." Sam looked up from his computer to see Baby entering the room. She was wearing Dean's flannel shirt &amp; a pair of sweat pants that has once belong to Kevin.

"Yeah?" Sam closed his computer. "I do enjoy a shower after a hard hunt."

"Imagine a nice hot shower after years of cold hose water." She threw the towel she had used to dry her hair across a chair. "If I turn back into a car after this you make sure Dean only uses warm water."

"OK." Sam laughed. He imagined how pissed his brother would be when he found out he missed a chance to help Baby take her first shower.

Sam stood up. "So since your human I don't really have a ride. I called us a taxi but I couldn't call them to the bunker so we got a bit of a walk ahead of us. You're gonna have to wear Kevin's boots. I hope you don't but they're the closet thing we have to you size. Even Charlie's shoes were too big." Sam handed her the boots that he had dug out for her.

Baby gave a sad smile as she took the boots. A moment of awkward silence filled the bunker as she tied them on.

Sam ran to get his jacket and when he meet her at the door he felt a pang go through his heart. Baby had found Dean's jacket and was wearing it. It was to big on her, her hands disappeared in the sleeves. Sam took her in realizing she was wearing clothes of people Sam had failed. Sam knew had to protect Baby. He failed Kevin, he failed Dean but he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her. She was his brother's car, the thing he cared most about.

"Ready?" She asked, snapping him out of the moment.

* * *

**Ugh sorry for them being so short but I promise to make for it  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So to make up for the short chapters i'm going to post a couple chapter tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe out of all the thrift stores we went to we ended up at that one." Sam moaned as they walked across the street.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Baby asked at Sam's unimpressed face.

Sam gave her an annoyed look. Somehow they had ended up at a store that was filled with old rock concert shirts. They had a huge assortment of 80's rocker band &amp; Baby had wanted. No matter how hard he tried she refused to get any other shirt. So that's what she had on, rocker band t-shirts and jeans. Sam had managed to convinced her to get a suit "just in case" they needed to be FBI agents but she made it quite clear that was the only none band themed thing she was going to get.

"I'm walking around with a girl version of Dean." Sam sighed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Sammy. Oh stop with the face, Sam!" She said passing him into the car rental place.

SPNSPNSPN

"I'm not getting into that."

Baby glared at the car the man had brought them.

"Why not?" Sam asked exasperated.

"It's a mighty fine car, ma'am." The man defended his pick.

Baby laughed. "That is not a car! I am a car! That thing," Baby pointed at the Prius in front of her. "Is a damn wind up toy!"

Sam awkwardly smiled at the man. "Uh, I'm sorry but could you excuse us for a minute."

The man nodded his head and left.

"Baby you can't call yourself a car in front of people."

"But, that's what I am," She defended.

"Yeah, but people don't need to know that. Plus you don't exactly look like one right now." He looked over his shoulder at the other people in the lot.

"Well you don't look like a child yet here you are acting like one."

Sam scoffed. "I'm acting like a child? You're the one refusing to get into the car."

"That's because it ain't one!" Baby glared back at the shiny wind up toy behind her.

"Baby we gotta save my brother. What our ride is doesn't mean much."

"You say that now but Dean is going to laugh his ass off when he sees us pull up in that thing. He's never going to let us save him that."

"Come on. It's the only thing in our price range. We spend too much at one time and get caught with credit card fraud." Sam pleaded with her to understand.

Baby looked back at the car and back at Sam. "Fine." She muttered under her breath. "But I'm making sure Dean knows this was all your idea."

* * *

**I nothing about renting cars so please take in the information with a grain of salt. here's pt 2 of the updates.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slight violence in this chapter.**

* * *

Dean stared at his eyes in the store window. He remembered a time when he feared the black eyes. Now he found he enjoyed more then his human green. He loved looking into their endless pits. There was no human emotion in them. But they were a bit conspiciouse. Back when he was human Dean wondered how the demons walked so freely with the humans. Now he realised that people tried ignore his black eyes. They would either look away pretending that didn't see saw they did or asked where he got the cool contacts.

Dean was really starting to hate humans. He hated that tiny bit of humanity inside of him even more. He could feel it smacking around in his head. Hating the black eyes, and hating the hunger.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean tried his boot laces then tucked them in. For the first time in days he felt full. The hunger started as a ping his stomach as soon as he left the bunker. By that night it became unbearable. He had tried stuffing his face as much as he could but with anything he could but nothing worked. Only thing that even slightly compared to a full stomach was the little too raw hamburger he had at some hole in that wall diner. That was when he got the idea.

When the cute brunette waitress dropped off his ticket he turned on the charm. He apologized for being an ass early he was just so hungry. A few compliments, a wink and she was hooked.

"I get off at midnight." She said.

So Dean waited at that crapping diner with it's shitty lights. He waited until she got off work. They weren't even fully in the door before she attacked him with her mouth.

Dean stood up from the rumpled bed and looked down blood stained sheets. She had been fun. Watching her bleed to death had been so much more fun than the sex. The look on her face when he shoved Cain's knife into her chest finally filled the hungry.

SPNSPN

Dean wasn't a stinking vampire. He didn't kill to drink her. He was a god amongst demons. He killed her because now there was one less human. Human Dean screamed inside his head. He had wanted it to end. He was afraid of what the knife had been doing to him. He feared it so much he died in a attempt to avoid it. Dean watched his black eyes switch to green then back again. This was Dean's destiny. Ever since he sold his soul to save Sam this was the path he entered. This was who he was always going to become and now it was time to make sure Sam filled his destiny.

* * *

**&amp; here's the final update for now. I'm currently working on chapter 6 which i promise will be longer than what i've written so far. Leave me review telling me what u think!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello my sweets. Sorry for the delay but like i promised last time this is much longer chapter. **

* * *

"Dean Winchester. Isn't this an unusual site."

Dean looked up from his whiskey to see a man in the mirror. "It's not like you haven't seen me around dead bodies."

"It's the fact that they're human." The man clarified.

Dean turned to see the mess he made, with a smirk he finished his shot. "Not a bad site, Crowley?"

The King of Hell looked around the bar. The place liked a like two year old's room after a terrible temper tantrum. Tables &amp; chairs turned upside down, bodies tossed to the side like dolls. "So tell me is it everything you feared?"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Being a demon."

Dean poured himself a shot of whiskey then an extra for Crowley. He waited for Crowley to take the shot before finishing his own. "Even better."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"We need to come up with a better name for you."

Baby looked up from the books her &amp; Sam were researching about for the Mark of Cain. "What's wrong with Baby?"

" I sounded like a condescending boyfriend. 'Baby come here.' Baby do this."

She laughed. "What would you call me?"

"Pala?" Sam suggested.

Baby pursed her lips. "You came up with that pretty quick."

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Baby tilted her head, "OK, but just when we're out in a public. In the bunker I'm Baby, the Winchesters' Impala."

Sam smiled. "So have you found anything?"

"No. I mean there's a bunch of different theories on the Mark but nothing solid." Baby bit her lip. "I'm worried Sam. What if there is no cure? I mean Cain was who he was for thousand of years. The Devil himself made him. How can we stop something as old as the angels?"

"We've battled older monsters. Remember Eve?"

Baby laughed at that. "God, when John first started taking me on hunts I was wondering what the hell I had been drugged into but you, boys, you put the topper on the cake."

"You have memories as car. Does that mean you felt things, emotions?" Sam asked.

"I don't know how to explain it. I don't even understand it myself." She said after a moment of thought.

"What do you remember about my dad?"

Baby was silent as she mulled over her words. "He loved you boys so much but" she hesitated "Mary's death really changed him. It's bad enough losing your wife but to lose her because of a demon? Of an evil you didn't think was real? No man can come away from that the same despite how hard he may try."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah I remember his trying."

Baby gave a sad smile, "Sam do you remember that time John took us to the drive-thru movie? You were about seven or so."

Sam thought for a moment before shaking his head no.

"I can no longer remember what the movie was but it was some dorky kids show. Dean had decided he was too old for it but you loved it. John went the whole nine yards, popcorn, candy, soda." She giggled, lost in the memory. "John left to go the restroom which lead to you and Dean thinking a popcorn fight was just the thing to be had. John came back startling the two of you."

"I thought he was going to be so mad at us." Sam suddenly remembered. "but instead he just laughed and told us that he going to make us eat our mess." Sam chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Days later me and Dean would still find a piece we had missed. We'd rock-paper-scissor who would eat it. Man, I forgot all about that."

"It was just popcorn and his boys were happy. For one moment he got to pretend he was just a normal dad with his kids at the movies." Baby reached across the table to hold Sam's hand. "He did try Sam, he may of not always been the best but he loved you boys."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"I have some interesting news about your brother." Crowley said after taking his shot.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked pouring some whiskey.

"He's got a new partner. A girl. I'm told she's quite cute." Crowley sipped at his shot this time, enjoying the flavor while he watched Dean. The older Winchester boy stiffened before taking his shot.

"Feeling replaced Winchester?" Crowley decided to poke the bear.

"Nah." Dean smiled at him. "Hope this piece of ass keeps him off my ass."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam closed the books and started putting them away. Baby had decided to go to bed. She was so excited about the idea of sleeping in a bed she ran off and left Sam to clean up. Sam would of be annoyed if it hadn't slightly adorable.

"Sammy."

Sam froze when he heard his brother's voice. "Dean." He turned to see his brother leaning against the doorway. "I didn't hear you-"

"Guess you were busy." Dean interrupted, moving around the table. "I've haven't even been gone a full 24 hours and you've already shacked up with some chick."

"She isn't-" Sam started but stopped when Dean kicked the table. Sam groaned in pain now stuck between the table and a pillar. Where had this strength come from?

"Thanks for the love brother!" Dean shouted. "Glad to see I'm so easily replaced."

"Dean, let me explain." Sam gasped before Dean interrupted again.

"Explain what, Sam? You know this happens every time. Every time I die you forget about me." Dean growled. "Me? I spend every waking moment trying to find you. Try to find a way to bring you back but little brother Sammy just can't wait to move on. I left you alive because of our brotherly love but I guess you've shown how much I mean to you so let me return the favor." He pulled out The First Blade.

"Dean, please just listen to me-"

Dean ignored his brother's please and raised the Blade.

"Stop!" Dean turned to face the newcomer.

"Wow, Sam. Bringing girls back to the bunker?" Dean smiled at his brother. "She is cute, though." Dean started to stalk towards her. "Sweetheart, I hope my brother was worth it because I'm going to rip your goddamn throat out."

"Dean, no!" Sam yelled. "It's Baby."

Dean stopped. "Sam, I don't really care what her name is but Baby? Really?" He asked unimpressed.

"You loved calling me Baby."

"Do I know you?" He asked her. "Is my brother eating my leftovers?

"You helped your dad picked me out. He was going to buy a hippie van but you convinced him to get me instead." Dean stared at her for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Wow Sam, we've seen some things but this." He mentioned at Baby with the Blade. "I gotta say this is my new favorite. Tell me what hocus pocus made a car into a human?"

Baby shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know but whoever did it wants you to be human again. We're going to save you, Dean."

Dean gave a chuckle. "Can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." He put the Blade away. "You know I think is going to be fun. Watching you two running around, trying to save me." Dean walked towards the door, brushing past Baby. "Maybe you're not meant to save me. Maybe you meant to join me." Dean smacked her ass before walking away.

Baby started going after him until she heard Sam groan. She looked back between them before going to Sam.

"I'll be seeing you around!" Dean called as he exited the bunker.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Is everyone enjoying the second half of this season? I know I am. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Are you OK?" Baby asked after she and Sam freed him from in between the table and pillar.

"Yeah." Sam said, struggling to get the word out through the pain. "Nothing that a band aid can't fix."

They both jumped when Sam's phone started ringing. Baby crawled under the table where the phone had fallen but it had stopped ringing.

She handed the phone back to Sam. "I don't recognize it." Sam shook his head but then it started ringing again.

"Hello?" He answered. He was quiet as the voice on the other side answered. "Cas?"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Baby stood in front of the entrance as she waited for Castiel to show up. He hadn't said much other then he was on his way. It had taken sometime but she had finally convinced Sam to stay inside while she waited for the angel.

She looked up when she heard tires crunching gravel. "Well, hello beautiful." She walked towards Cas.

"Hello to you too." Cas stepped out of the car giving the woman a strange look but she ignored him as she ran her hands over the Gold Lincoln with something like lust in her eyes.

Cas looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"In the Bunker." Baby answered still admiring the Lincoln.

"And who are you?" Cas tilted his head at the strange woman.

Baby sighed finally drawing her attention away from the car. "It's me, Cas, Baby."

Cas narrowed his eyes at her before quickly drawing his angel sword and holding it under her chin. "Lie to me again." He challenged her.

"Seriously Cas it's me. Baby, Dean's Impala. Take me to Sam. He'll confirm it." She said in a calming voice, her hands held up, showing she meant no harm.

"Keep those up where I can see them." He gestured with his head at her hands then Cas moved her so she was in front of him, the angel blade laying across her neck and they walked inside.

"Sam?" He called as they walked down the stairs.

"He's in his bedroom." She said when Cas saw he wasn't in the war room.

"Sam? Are you here?" He called again moving down the hallway.

"Hey Cas-" Sam walked out of his room and saw Cas standing there, holding his blade to Baby's throat. "Uh, what's going on?"

"Cas doesn't believe me." Baby shrugged her shoulders.

"She says she's Dean's Impala." Sam could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "She is."

Cas's arm relaxed then let her go. "How?" He asked her.

Baby crossed her arms. " I don't know. We were hoping you could tell us."

Cas stared at her for a moment before he started walking circles around her. When he saw the lettering that peeked out from under her shirt he ran his finger across them. They were raised unlike a tattoo.

"I don't know." He lifted his eyebrows, unsure. "What ever she is, she's powerful. I suppose an angel might be able to do it but I've never heard of it before."

Sam sighed disappointed. "Why would an angel turn Dean's car into a human?"

" I don't know." Cas shook his head. "How does Dean feel about this?"

"I prayed for you Cas." Sam leaned against the door.

"I know I came as soon as I could." Worry seeped into the angel's voice. "Dean is he- is he alive?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Confusion crossed Sam's face. "What took you so long?"

"He drove. Speaking of which I'm going to put that beauty in the garage. Let you guys talk." She pointed her finger back and forth at them.

Once Baby left Cas turned back to Sam. "Dean?"

"He's a demon, Cas. The Mark it uh- changed him." Sam said solemnly.

Cas fell against the wall, looking hard at the ground. "I was afraid of this."

"You knew my brother would become a demon?" Sam took a step towards him.

"Not a demon specifically, but I knew no good was going to come from that Mark. It's the Mark of Cain, Sam! What did you think was going to happen?" The angel snapped at him.

Sam backed off surprise on his face.

"Sorry." Cas sighed. "The grace I stole is fading fast now."

"What happens when it fades out?"

"I don't know."

Sam saw the fear on the angel face. "How are you?" He gestured towards the war room.

"I'm tired all the time but I can't sleep. I can't fly anymore, which is why I drove here." Cas said as they sat at the table.

"You got a car?" He raised his eyebrow at the angel a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, uh Baby?" He asked Sam, who confirmed that was her name. "Seemed quite intrigued by it." Cas said, remembering what had happen moments before outside. Sam stared at him with a look of confusion.

"So you boys come up with a plan yet?" Baby yelled down the stairs as she clomped down.

Sam gave Cas a questioning look.

" I have no idea."

* * *

**Sorry for the length. I try to make them longer but they end when they want to. :/ anyways review and let me know what you think!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovlies! I have returned! I'm so sorry for the delay. I started a new job and life has been hectic but things are starting to calm down so here you!**

* * *

It was a cold rainy night but it didn't bother Dean, even as the harsh wind cut right through his soaking wet clothes. As each day passed, with each murder Dean could feel his human siding fading. The weather didn't even phase him anymore. His desire for food, drink, hell even women started to leave him. He ate only because he had a human body. Unlike his demon counterparts Dean was psychically a human so he did need to take care of his body but he did as little as possible. Didn't matte how juicy a steak or rich a whiskey Dean felt no satisfaction. As for the women, well lust is a complicated thing and honestly watching the light fade from their eyes was more exciting after he just seen how bright they burned in ecstasy.

It had been weeks since he went to the Bunker and he hadn't heard anything from Sam &amp; company. Dean wasn't quite sure he felt about this as he stalked through an dark neighborhood. On one hand it meant for the moment they were out of his hair but he knew they hadn't given up. Soon though this thought had faded from his mind as he saw a body run out from one of the houses. Dean sped up as he watched them disappear behind the house.

Once Dean rounded the house he didn't see them but saw a small shack. He walked towards it, hoping that was where his prey was.

"Who they hell are you?" The man shouted at him after Dean had busted through.

"Doesn't really matter." Dean looked around the shack. There wasn't a single tool out of place. It didn't even look like the guy had any projects going on. Everything about it was clean and orderly.

"Get the hell out!" The man yelled at Dean.

Dean turned his gaze back to him. "No."

The man glared at him for a moment before turning around and grabbing a saw off the wall. Dean easily avoided the man lunging at him.

"Awesome." Dean smiled as he once again ducked out of the way. " I do like a good fight."

This time when the man attacked Dean knocked his arm out the way than kicked him into the wall. The man cried out in pain. "You'll pay for that you, bastard!"

The man swung again Dean tried to move but his heel got caught on the uneven floor and the man was able to cut some of the buttons off his shirt.

"Hey! This is my favorite shirt!" Dean yelled at the man after he inspected the damage.

The man grinned at his achievement and lunged again.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean was walking around the tiny shack, wiping the Blade when he noticed the piece of wood he had almost tripped on. Now that he was looking at he saw it was a trap door. Curious, Dean knelt down to open it.

Dean didn't know what he felt when he saw the child cowering under the floor. He was a young boy maybe 6 or 7. His clothed seemed to fit but they were dirtier than the boy was. He and the boy held eye contact before Dean asked if the man was his father. When the boy didn't answer, Dean tapped the Blade against the edge. The boy curled into himself even more but he shook his head answering Dean's question.

Dean set the Blade down next to him and picked up the boy. He set him on his feet then picked the Blade back up. Dean stayed where he was so he could look into the boy's eyes. "Go before I change my mind."

The boy didn't move as he stared fearfully at Dean.

"One." Dean started but the boy had run and was out the door before Dean had even finished saying two.

Dean saw no indication of where the boy had gone by the time he stepped back out into the rain. The twist gut wrenching feeling had left him now that he a finished a kill. He felt a sort of calm after the kills, unlike and better than anything else he felt.

"You really are an interesting character, squirrel." Dean looked up as he entered the his hotel room and saw Crowley laying, on his bed, enjoying his magic fingers.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked, leaning on the open doorway.

"Only so many crappy hotels in the pit hole called a town." Crowley answered once the magic fingers had finished.

"Thanks for taking away the last thing I enjoyed."

Crowley looked down at the bed before standing up and shrugging his shoulders.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Out."

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Nope."

" I have proposition fr you."

Dean stood up. "What part of 'nope' do you not understand?"

Ignoring him Crowley continued. "I need you to complete a deal for me."

Dean grabbed Crowley and threw him against the wall, the Blade tight enough to his throat for a thin drop of blood the leak out. For the first time ever Dean saw real free in Crowley's eyes.

"It'll help with your need to kill."

Dean loosened his hold of the blade.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? let me know!**


End file.
